


three words

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl to Girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: three words, written in bold letters
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	three words

**Author's Note:**

> you can go part 3

"What is this for?"

Yoohyeon made her way inside the unit to see Minji standing nervously in front of their bedroom door, fully dressed with a flower on hand. She just got home from dropping Gahyeon at Siyeon's place. It were fun days. She can't actually believe she would ever witness Minji carrying a baby in her arms, cooing a baby and looking at a baby like she has the entire world before her.

The Minji in front of her looks different, however. The older girl made tiny steps towards her and she felt an arm around her waist, a soft peck was placed at the side of her head.

"You took so long." Minji nuzzled her hair and hugged her a few seconds more than she normally would.

"I'm sorry. Gahyeon made a fit." She mumbled and Minji stepped back to look at her. "She cried a lot and wanted to be brough back home. Is that for me?"

Minji looks at the flower she's holding and hands it to Yoohyeon with a messy rambling.

"I'm... Yes... this is... I bought this for you... I-"

Yoohyeon takes the flower and chuckles at Minji who ended up smiling back. "You're too old to be nervous about stuff like this, babe."

Minji could have made a smart rebut but she has a lot in mind and today is not really about herself. It's about her wife whom she loved very dearly. 

It's about Yoohyeon and her long time dream.

\---

She gasped as she felt her walls clenching around three of Minji's fingers, buried deep inside her. Every pull leaving a wet trail on the insides of her thighs, messily.

Gripping the sheets tightly, Yoohyeon tried her best to stay quiet but there's just no way for that when Minji has her free hand wrapped around her throat, pressing on a nerve which she knows would drive Yoohyeon crazy.

And Yoohyeon don't know which to mind first. That familiar feel of delicious throbbing at the pit of her stomach or the way Minji bites at her shoulder, following the rhythm of both her fingers and her hips moving on the length of Yoohyeon's leg.

She has no idea how long the night was. She was uncertain how many times she came undone but Yoohyeon surely had fun and by the way she was covered with hickeys and scratches, Minji did too.

\---

She pressed herself against the warmth of Minji's naked state and although, on most times, she would hate the feel of sweats on her skin, Yoohyeon felt comfort with how she's situated on top of Minji, her face buried at the crook of her wife's neck, leaving tender and gentle kisses.

Minji has her hand on Yoohyeon's hair and she's caressing it because she's aware of how much Yoohyeon loves being held. She sighed. The anxiety once again building up and leaving a nod in her windpipe.

She urged Yoohyeon to face her and the younger girl did so and Minji thought that Yoohyeon has the best eyes. They hold the stars and Minji would forever want to drown in them.

She bit the inside of her cheeks as she let out a heavy breath.

"Let's have a baby."

Words failed Yoohyeon as she looked up to Minji. She probably misheard it or she might have lost her mind completely because no way in hell Minji just said that. 

"I-I'm sorry?" She propped an arm on the bed to have a better look of her wife's face. 

Minji looks scared. There's fear in her eyes that is visible with the way the moonlight shines right at her from the slightly ajar curtains. Minji felt bare. She has kept all these in her head, in her chest and to lay everything in front of the woman whom she promised to love with all of her. 

"Let's do it." Minji choked and she swallowed the lump in her throat before looking back at Yoohyeon. "Let's have a b-baby." The word left her mouth in a harsh manner, leaving a sting at the tip of her tongue. 

Is she ready for this? 

Yoohyeon frowned, saddened by the situation. "You don't have to do this." She ran her fingers gently on Minji's face and the older girl closes her eyes. Yoohyeon traces the line of Minji's nose down the curve of her lips and Minji lets out a deep sigh. 

What are the things she's willing to do for Yoohyeon? 

"I want it." Her voice was hushed but full of conviction. It was as if she had said something she wanted to shout about but was never given the chance to do so. "I want it with you." She breathes shakily and she was suddenly in need of something to grasp and hold and Yoohyeon was quick to press a kiss on the side of her head and on her cheeks and on her lips. 

It lingered there. 

"I love you so much." Minji knows that Yoohyeon knows she loves her. More than anything. More than life itself. "I want to take this step with you."

  
\--- 

Minji stood nervously in front of the toilet door. Her hands were clasped before her chest and she was trying to calm herself down. 

Forth month since that night, they are about to find out if the process is successful. The couple has invested a lot for this, for their dream. They meticulously chose the donor, chose the best doctor, the best hospital, and they made sure everything is as planned. 

The deliberation was not easy as well. They were both checked to see who among the two of them is more fit to carry the baby and Minji is healthier. She asked Yoohyeon about it, lot of times and although the younger girl assured her that it's alright, Minji knew it wasn't. 

It's more of Yoohyeon's dream, after all. 

And she trusts her wife. 

The door opened up slowly and Yoohyeon walked out looking dejected. Minji understood it almost immediately and she pulled the younger girl into her arms, wrapping her with her warmth. 

Minji swore she had prepared herself for this and even with that being sad, the pain still hit her harder than she expected. 

"It's okay." She whispered to the younger girl. She caressed Yoohyeon's hair lovingly and she felt her sinking into her embrace. 

The silence was almost deafening and Minji allowed herself to let everything process. 

So this is how it's going to be? 

She cursed under her breath. 

Yoohyeon snickers softly at the crook of her neck and she stumbled a little to support her when Yoohyeon wobbled, pulling Minji even closer to her. 

"Positive." 

The sun is already high and the heat is seeping through the windows. The birds are chirping outside. It's a beautiful day. 

"You're going to be a mother, Minji." 

A very beautiful day.

\---

"Let me guess—"

"Don't."

Bora's laugh erupts and Minji furrows her brows in extreme annoyance. With Bora, with the situation, with Yoohyeon and with that tiny ball she's carrying around all the time. Okay, sure she's not annoyed. She's more of— overwhelmed.

No one prepared her for this.

Yoohyeon's bump has been showing and Minji can't help but feel a surreal joy whenever her wife would walk to her with a smile that would make the sun jobless.

Yoohyeon looks so happy.

But in exchange of that, Minji has to face her extreme changes in mood and it's just so hard for her to cope up.

For example, today. Yoohyeon kicked her out because she doesn't like how she smells. How would that even make sense? She smells the same all the time. She has been using the same perfume since forever.

Pregnancy is just stupid.

\---

"Come home. I'm so sorry."

And to say that Yoohyeon is moody is an understatement. She heard the subtle sobs from the other line and it's almost three in the morning. She picks herself up and hurriedly wears her shoes to go home.

Who cares about waking Siyeon and Bora up? Her wife needs her.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, love. Wait for me."

\---

When Bora called her in the middle of a meeting, Minji didn't think twice before driving her way to where Bora told her to.

"Yoohyeon's at the hospital. Hurry up!"

The world doesn't seem to make sense to her. Everything were so blurry, tainted with black and white and her hands were trembling as it grasped the steering wheel. 

Things were fine when she left for work.

The hallway was crowded but it's awfully quiet. She can almost hear the sound of her heart beating so loudly against her chest. She was unaware but she has been chanting a prayer in her head. That everything is fine. That everything is alright.

Everybody was in there when she arrived. Yoohyeon is surrounded by everybody and they all looked sullen. Minji's stomach churned and she nearly stumbled as she took tiny, wobbly steps towards her wife.

"What happened?"

Yoohyeon's on the verge of crying.

It can't be that, right?

"What happened, Yoohyeon?" She held her wife's face on her hands and she was sure Yoohyeon felt her shaking because she was so scared.

The younger girl said nothing in return before handing a paper to her, an envelope. And her eyes roam around the room. They are all mirroring the same sad look as Yoohyeon and she feared opening the envelope.

"Read it." It was Bora who spoke and Minji obeyed. Her mind in a haze.

Three words written in bold letters.

IT'S A GIRL.

"Fuck it!"

And she almost punched Bora in the face but Siyeon was quick to pull her partner away and Minji ended up crying at the foot of Yoohyeon's bed. The girls made so much fun teasing her and Yoohyeon did her very best to console her wife.

She cried so hard for reasons she can no longer point out. Because her baby is safe? Because her baby is a girl? Because she's actually going to have a baby?

She's not so sure at all.


End file.
